It is known to transmit high-power electrical signals in a vehicular environment through electrical power connection assemblies.
For example, these electrical power connection assemblies may be used in 42 VDC electrical systems or in high-voltage electrical systems found in hybrid electric or electric vehicles. One such electrical power connection assembly is partially unmated and then completely unmated so as to prevent undesired electrical arcing of power electrical signals between electrical connections disposed in the electrical power connection assembly when the electrical power connection assembly is unmated. And because these power electrical connection assemblies carry high-voltage electrical power signals, the desire remains to unmate these electrical power connection assemblies without having power electrical signals being electrically transmitted through the power connection assembly to provide safety to individuals that need to access these connection assemblies during vehicle assembly or other service work to the electric vehicle. What current electrical power connection assemblies lack are additional features that may provide an electrical power connection assembly that is easier to assemble, handle, and use while also having increased robustness. The combination of these additional features may provide added convenience and safety for a human assembler or service technician that may be required to handle or service the electrical connection assembly, or system.
Thus, what is needed is a reliable electrical connection system that is easy to assemble, handle, and use that also has increased robustness to provide added convenience and safety for individuals that handle or service the electrical connection system.